Harry Potter and Voldemort's War
by diablos
Summary: Harry doesn't know that his summer is going to be cut short. He also doesn't know of the mounting threat of Voldemort. He does know of his love for Cho. Harry/Cho Ron/Hermione
1. The New Girl

Chapter 1 The New Girl  
  
Harry sat in his room, looking at his clock. 4:23 A.M. showed on it. He had been working on his Transfiguration homework yet he couldn't concentrate. His thoughts wandered to his friends Ron and Hermione who finally confessed their love for each other. Harry always thought there was something going on between them, but he wasn't sure. Harry's girl front didn't look great thought. He always had had a crush on the very pretty Ravenclaw Cho Chang, but after Cedric's death, Harry was afraid she would blame him for Cedric's death.  
Harry's thoughts would have to wait as Vernon Dursley yelled at Harry to make the family's breakfast. After being yelled at again twice and taking a belt buckle to the face, Harry decided to go outside and walk around the neighborhood. As he was doing this, he thought he saw Cho in a yard a couple of houses down, but gave it no more thought.  
He walked down by the park, sitting on a bench. After a while he heard a big dog barking. It was black and had a shaggy coat. It was none other than Sirius. The dog finally saw Harry and came up to him with his tail wagging. Harry thought to himself how funny it would be to see the marauders, a werewolf, a stag, a dog, and a rat walking around together. Sirius had to tell Harry something, it was more than obvious, but he definitely couldn't change to a human in a muggle park. Harry told him to come back tonight, so no one was in the park. Harry watched the dog nod somewhat and walk away. Harry sat for a while until someone surprised him. It was. Cho Chang! She sat down beside him, already tears were welling up in her eyes, and Harry wasn't stupid, he could tell what was coming. He moved closer to her and hugged her, trying to comfort her. "It's alright Cho, it's gonna be alright" he said, which had the desired effect as Cho pulled herself together. She could tell he was trying to comfort her, and they started talking. "How was your summer, and more importantly why are you here?" Harry asked. "Well, my summer was good, but my family moved here because we used to live by the Malfoys" as she said this, Harry's jaw dropped to the ground. "You lived by Malfoy!" he said, almost yelling it. "Yeah, it was horrible" she began "Every day when I was outside, he would try to impress me on his broom (the area they lived in was a wizarding area, no muggles were around) and would do tricks and stuff like that" she finished. At this point Harry's eyes began to have a jealous glint in them, though no one saw it. "Plus, we were kind of low on money, so we moved into a smaller house on Privet Dr." Again, Harry was surprised because he had seen her in a yard. At that Harry's stomach did a flip a gymnast couldn't rival. The girl he loved had moved in 3 houses down from him. His heart leapt for joy! "I have to go now, I'm sure I'll see you here again soon!" Cho said, grinning and blushing all at once. Harry watched as Cho ran off thinking of her beauty. "This summer can't be all bad," he thought. Too bad he spoke so soon. 


	2. The News

Chapter 2 The News  
  
Harry went home after Cho left only to be greeted by Vernon's belt buckle across his cheek. He didn't care though, he was going to talk to Sirius tonight. He skipped the /12 ear of corn dinner (as Dudley's diet rolled on.) and went up to his room He was going to get some food from the loose floorboard that he kept secret stuff. He decided to do some more of his homework that remained unfinished. Since it was July 30th, he figured he better start his homework. He figured he could finish his homework in a month before he had to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
4 hours later.  
  
Harry looked up as Hedwig, his snowy white owl was tapping on the window with a letter attached to her leg. Harry let her in and took the note off her leg. As he opened the letter, his heart jumped in his throat. It was from Cho! He read it carefully.  
  
Harry,  
I'm glad we met in the park. I had no idea you lived here. Anyway, if you would like to, meet me in the same park. I have a present for you. Come at 10PM.  
  
Love Cho  
  
Harry was exhilarated! He saw the "Love Cho" part. He definitely was going to meet her. He turned to his clock to see it say 9:48 P.M. "Oh good" he thought, there's still time to get there. He climbed out of his window and was on his way.  
As he got there, he looked to find Cho. He spotted her sitting on a bench. She heard him come and told him to sit down next to her. She seemed quite nervous, Harry was unsure why. She started talking, "I know you've had it pretty rough, watching Cedric die, you blood being used to raise the darkest wizard time has seen. You've come close to dieing a lot and I want to give you this present now in case something should happen", she said, watching his expression. "I'm not goi-" he started to say, but was cur short by Cho kissing him. He almost fell off the bench from surprise. He got over his surprise and kissed her back with all the passion in his heart. They both felt a surge of power run through them as they kissed, instantly telling them their love was true. After what seemed like minutes of kissing, Cho backed away, obvious to Harry, she was in a blissful state of heaven. "Harry Potter, I love you", she whispered in his ear. He did the same and asked her out. Cho inevitably said yes. Cho left after kissing him once more. Harry was so happy, he almost forgot about Sirius. Harry whistled and Sirius the dog came up and changed into a human. "You sly dog Harry, why didn't you tell me about the girl?" Sirius said, with a grin on his face. Harry almost rivaled Vernon Dursley's purple face and said "It just happened tonight.", with a bit of a puzzled look on his face. Sirius just laughed, then he became serious (sorry, no pun intended (). He knew the news he was going to give to Harry was bad. He didn't know ho to prepare. "Harry, Voldemort's back and stronger than ever. He has giants, dementors, war mages, and death eaters. He's mounting an attack on Hogwarts. He's got dementors coming right here to try to kill you. You have to come to Hogwarts now! We can protect you there." Sirius finished, trying to read his godson's expressions. "Ok, but Cho has to come. She lives down the street and the dementors would find her too" Harry said, also watching Sirius's expressions. "Alright, go get packed and owl her and be here tomorrow at noon. I'll have a portkey ready" Sirius told him. Harry watched as Sirius tunred back into the black, shaggy haired dog. "This will be an interesting year at school" Harry thought to himself. "Very interesting indeed". 


	3. The Surprise Visitor

Chapter 3 Surprise Visitor  
  
Harry immediately ran back to the Dursleys and climbed back through his window. Harry was breathless after the run. His clock showed the time to be 11:17 P.M. His body screamed for sleep as he was up last night doing Transfiguration, but before he slept, he had to owl Cho. He took out some parchment, a quill, and his ink.  
  
Cho, Thanks for the birthday "present". I have some bad news. Dementors are coming to kill me, and you too if they fin you. My godfather gave me a message from Dumbledore. I must get to Hogwarts tomorrow. Please come with me. You'll die if you don't. If you're coming, pack everything and use a shrinking charm. We'll go by portkey. We leave tomorrow at noon in the park.  
  
Love Harry  
  
Harry looked to Hedwig's cage and cursed as she was still out hunting. He decided to send it later when Hedwig came back. He figured he better start packing. After an hour he put his unfinished homework in his bag. Hedwig did come back, so Harry tied the letter to her leg. He told her to take it to Cho Chang. After Hedwig left, Harry decided to go to sleep. He lie down and fell asleep instantly.  
Harry woke with a start, as Hedwig was nipping at his hand. He noticed a letter tied to her leg. Harry had to hope she was coming to Hogwarts with him. He untied the letter and read.  
  
Harry, Yeah, I'm coming with you. I told my parent's and they're leaving town so it will be fine. I'll see you at noon!  
  
Love Cho  
  
Harry gave Hedwig a treat and put her in her cage. He went down and made breakfast for the Dursleys and told them that he was leaving today. "ALRIGHT, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW POTTER, DAMNIT NOW!" screamed Vernon Dursley, his face the deepest shade of purple known to mankind. Harry took his stuff and left right away, heading to the park. When he got there, he saw Sirius walking around. He also saw Cho running towards him, arms spread wide, poised to hug. Harry received her and kissed her after they broke their hug. The kiss was steamy. They both felt the power again. It completely wiped Harry's mind of all worries. He could only think of Cho. His tongue pried her lips apart and he explored her mouth. She didn't stop him. He got tired of kissing her lips so he moved to her neck. Cho pushed him away gently; saying "Later", also reminding him this was a public park.  
They went and got Sirius, waiting for noon to get there. When it did, they all grabbed a hold of the soda can (the portkey Sirius had activated) at the same time. They felt the great tug and were instantly in Hogsmeade. Sirius treated them to a quick butterbeer, and then told them to go up to the school and find Dumbledore. Sirius had to run some errands, so Harry and Cho went, hand in hand, towards the school. Dumbledore was already waiting and told them to go to his office, saying he would be right there in a second. Harry and Cho got there, but Dumbledore wasn't there yet. They both looked at each other, a sexy glint in the eyes of both of them. They dropped their stuff and started all out snogging. Both were sweating and out of breath when a familiar voice said, "I trust you won't mind sharing the Gryffindor tower until school starts?" with a grin on his face. Dumbledore of all people, saw them kissing and now he saw 2 bright red faced children, "Cho, could you go onto the Gryffindor tower, I need to talk to Harry", Dumbledore said. Cho nodded and left Dumbledore signaled for Harry to follow him into his office.  
  
Harry sat down in a chair in Dumbledore's office, bracing for what he was going to hear. Dumbledore sat down; also not ready to tell this to Harry. "Harry, did Sirius tell you why Cho and you are here?" asked Dumbledore. Harry nodded. "Voldemort's army is marching on Hogwarts. Professor Snape has informed me that Voldemort plans to attack in the spring. You and Cho are safe as long as I am here. One other thing. A new prophecy was found relating to Voldemort. It reads: "Voldemort he must impale as a midnight unicorn male." Try and think about it, won't you?" Dumbledore finished. Harry again only nodded and left. He thought about the prophecy, figuring it meant an animagus because there were no midnight unicorns left in the world.  
  
Harry got to the Gryffindor Common Room to see Cho sleeping in an armchair. He went to her and kissed her deeply on the lips. She woke up and kissed him back, with more passion than she knew she had. "I love you Harry, I love you", she gasped between kisses. Harry could only moan in return. She sensually unbuttoned his shirt, while he slipped her blouse off. He started kissing her stomach, then her neck. He reached his hand behind her and unclasped her bra, she allowing it totally. Harry took our his and said "accio bra", Cho giggling, took our her wand and said "accio pants" and watched his pants fly towards her. Harry cam to her and ripped off her skirt. Harry slid his hands on her thighs and took off her underwear, while Cho ripped Harry's boxers off. Harry could only stare at Cho's luscious body. Cho giggled and ruffled up Harry's hair (which instantly turned him on), and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Harry was definitely aroused, especially when Cho rubbed her body on his. Harry and Cho were in heaven. Cho noticed he was erected, and Harry knew exactly what she wanted. He dipped into Cho, taking her to her climax, hearing her pleasure moans escaping her mouth.  
  
After and hour of sex, they were laying on the floor, Cho on Harry, both fully clothed again. Our of nowhere, the door opened and in walked. 


	4. The New Staff

Hey I forgot all the legal stuff. You know the drill.  
  
I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter, nor do I make any money for writing this story.  
  
Anyway, I'll just recognize my reviewers here each time now.  
  
Matrix Kai ~ Sorry about the cliffy, not a major one as you'll see soon!  
  
Coldflamek ~ Ok, thanks for the tip. I'm trying to make each chapter longer now and separating more accurately.  
  
With no further ado, I give you chapter 4.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Chpt. 4 The New Staff  
  
And in walked.  
  
Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. 'Oh God Harry, what were you doing?" asked Sirius. "We were just studying," Harry said, as nonchalantly as he could. "While she was on top of you?" asked Sirius, grinning and pointing to Cho. Harry knew that Sirius caught on. "We were just studying DADA, she hit me with a spell, and was making sure I was ok." Harry said. "Ok, whatever" Sirius replied, rolling his eyes. Harry could tell the subject was closed. "By the way Harry, Sirius and I both got jobs here." Remus said. Harry's eyes lit up. "Yeah I'm you're new DADA teacher, and let me remind you, we will be studying without girls on top of us." Said Remus, smirking. "Though it wouldn't be all bad." Whispered Remus, barely audible. Everyone laughed. "and I'm Dumbledore's assistant." Sirius said. "My job is to be your bodyguard, Harry." Harry's heart sank. He would be held down again for his own safety. "That's great news" Harry lied. Sirius and Remus waved and left.  
  
"Harry, we should get some sleep. I'll go on up to the girls dormitory." Cho said, obviously tired. "You don't hat too, its only us two here, you know." Harry said, inwardly hoping she would sleep in his bed with him. "Ok, I guess." Cho said, smirking.  
  
20 minutes later, both were in bed, minimally clothed. "You know I can't resist you, right." Harry said, with sexy eyes peering into Cho's. "That's the point." Cho said, taking off her bra. Harry couldn't resist; he started snogging her madly. Cho following suit.  
  
They made out in bed for another hour before exhausting themselves and falling to sleep.  
  
The next month went by quickly, seeing Cho and Harry finishing their homework, practicing quidditch, and making out occasionally.  
  
September 1st came and the Hogwarts express came into Hogsmeade. Harry and Cho decided to stay at the castle and wait for all their friends. It was a good thing they did stay because Dumbledore had to talk to Harry.  
  
"Harry, we need you to be absolutely safe. With a possible war on the brink of beginning right here on Hogwarts land, you need to have someone watching you. If you take this pendant, Sirius will be able to see your mood and/or pain. It can also transport you anywhere on Hogwarts ground. A kind of apparition you would say." Dumbledore said. "Now, this is a more personal question, and you don't have to answer, but it could be important. Do you love Cho Chang enough to sacrifice your life for her?" Dumbledore asked. Harry thought this was kind of a weird question in a way, yet he knew the answer. "Yes" replied Harry, defiantly. "Good, if you're ever in trouble, remember, love is stronger than hate. You will learn what I mean later Harry." Dumbledore finished.  
  
Harry walked out of the headmaster's office and down to the great hall where all the students were seated and the first years were coming in. Harry went and found a seat near Ron and Hermione and mouthed, "I'll tell you later" in their direction. They look puzzled, but gave the look up when they distinctly heard the sorting began. Harry and Ron paid close attention as one girl/woman walked to be sorted. She definitely wasn't a first year. She must've transferred from some other school. Something was weird about her though, she could hypnotize men without even looking at them. Harry looked to Ron who was drooling and he instantly knew the problem. Hogwarts had a damn veela in the school. Hermione was glaring at Ron, while Cho was looking at Harry. Harry, who broke his gaze from the veela once, couldn't do it twice and was also staring. "Kalia Delacour" Professor McGonagall shouted. The veela walked toward the stool, sat down and gave everybody a warm smile in the great hall. All the boys melted, while the girls looked disgusted. "Gryffindor" yelled the sorting hat. The Gryffindor table erupted in applause, especially the boys. Cho looked worried. She knew Harry loved her, but she wasn't sure if it was enough to stay with her when a full-fledged Veela walking around. Some more students were sorted and when they were finished, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Dig in". Everybody did as they were told when the plates were filled.  
  
Harry really hadn't had a lot to eat in the last month. He really gorged in this opening of term feast. He looked over to Cho, after breaking his gaze from the veela. She looked so sexy he thought. She was talking to her friends, giggling. Harry remembered he thought giggling should be illegal. Harry laughed to himself. The feast was closing down and Dumbledore rose to speak again. "Now first years, since you have been sorted, follow the prefects of each of your houses to your common rooms and dormitories and the prefects will tell you the password. Good luck this term!" Dumbledore finished.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to the Gryffindor tower when Harry saw Cho. Harry told Ron and Hermione he would be right back. Cho seemed to want to talk to him. She led him outside, down by the lake.  
  
"Cho, is something wrong?" Harry asked, seeing a tear fall from her eye. "I already can see you like that ve-ve-veela more than me." Cho said, sobbing and stumbling over the word veela, partly because she hated it. "Cho, you're so much more beautiful than any veela. Yeah, a veela gets a man because she looks good right. You're the same way, but there's more. I don't like you just for you looks, I love you for you. Cho, I love you and only you. I love you more than life itself. If something happened to you, there'd be no way I could live." Harry said, seeing her relax as he was talking. "Harry, I'm sor-" Harry cut Cho off by kissing her with a burning fire in his lips. She would have fallen backward had he not caught her. There was the power again when their lips met and their bodies rubbed. "There's something about this love, it's very powerful", they both thought at the same time. Harry swept her off her feet and carried her to a bench and laid her down on it. He ran his hands up under her shirt and massaging her sides and stomach as he was kissing her. She ran her hands down his back and neck. Her touch sent shivers of bliss down his back, as he did to her. Harry knew that he had to marry this girl and settle down to a life with her. She was the only girl Harry ever wanted to be with. Harry picked her up again and he sat down and set her in his lap, their lips still locked. Hagrid was walking by and saw them and cleared his throat loudly. Harry and Cho, turned their heads awkwardly (lips still locked) and both waved at Hagrid. Hagrid, turning red, waved back feebly and made his way to his cabin and closed the curtains. Harry and Cho laughed, then realized they better get back to the castle. When they did, Harry escorted Cho to her common room, said goodbye, by voice and by tongue (if you know what I mean) and walked back to his common room. He found Ron and Hermione sitting there, Hermione in Ron's lap, kissing the same way Harry and Cho did.  
  
Harry now cleared his throat, startling the two lovebirds. "No need to move, I already saw you." Harry said, smirking. Harry sat down next to them. He figured he was going to tell them about Voldemort creating an army.  
  
"Ron, Hermione" Harry started, not knowing what to say, "Cho and I have been here since my birthday. I was unsafe at my house. Some dementors were coming to kill me, so Cho and I came here. Voldemort has persuaded the dementors, giants, and his usual helpers, death eaters to create an army. They are in the forbidden forest now, planning to attack Hogwarts in the spring. I have this (pulling out his pendant from behind his shirt) so Sirius can see my mood and if I am in pain." Ron and Hermione looked worried. "Everything will be alright, I'm fine" Harry finished, and with that, everyone went to bed.  
  
Author's Note ~ There's chapter 4, more to come soon after some reviews! 


	5. The Dream

You all know the drill.  
  
J.K. Rowling is a wonderful minded person and owns all things Harry Potter, along with Warner Bros. I own this plot and that's about it. Cho would be nice to own.  
  
The end of this chapter is going to be a cliffy, and I'm NOT going to update till I get some more reviews, so this very well could be the end.  
  
Rumaja ~ Thanks. Yeah, I like to read about them too. I was really upset when they didn't stay together in Ootp.  
  
Chapter 5 The Dream  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione went off to bed, all thinking about what Harry said. Voldemort would be attacking in the spring. Hogwarts is in a lot of danger. As long as Dumbledore was around, Hogwarts was safe. Harry drifted off to sleep thinking about it.  
  
"Harry, it's us your parents." Harry looked up and saw his parents hovering above the floor. It was obvious they were ghosts. "Harry, you are in great danger. You and Cho must be careful. Ron and Hermione need to be protected too, Harry. You must defeat Voldemort." Lily Potter said. "Did you figure out the prophecy, Harry?" James asked. Harry was now sitting up in bed. "No, but it has to do with an animagus I think." Harry said, staring at his parents' ghosts. "Yes, Harry, it does. You're the animagus. While I'm your patronus as a stag, you're a midnight unicorn as an animagus. You must learn to harness this skill, otherwise Voldemort will destroy you." James said, looking at his son. He could see worry in his son's face. "You must relax, and don't think about it. It will come naturally now." James said. "Before we leave, we want to give you this present. This will bring you immense pain now, but life later on." James said. With that, James held Harry's right hand while Lily held Harry's left. They both said some incantation Harry had never heard. He saw a green light flash, and then he started screaming. "Harry, Harry, what's going on." Harry heard Ron say. Harry sat bolt up right in his bed. His scar was bleeding bad, and his hands felt as if they were burned. "Go get something to stop this", Harry said, pointing to his bleeding scar. Ron ran off to the common room and got some bandages while Harry investigated his hands. They were searing white hot with the same design as on the pendant he was wearing. It was of a lightning bolt striking a sword (the sword was Godric Gryffindor's sword). Harry instantly knew that it was Godric Gryffindor's sword. He had no idea why he had this design on both his hands. Then he remembered seeing his parents. He remembered his dad, James, telling him he was an animagus, and his mother, Lily, telling him he needs to protect his friends. If he was an animagus, how would he learn to change into a midnight unicorn? He figured he needed to go talk to Dumbledore before his breakfast.  
  
After he got his robes on, and Ron helped him clean up his scar, he walked down to the gargoyles guarding Dumbledore's office. He spoke the password (merlins beard) and watched the steps go up as he stepped on them. He got to the top and knocked on the door. Dumbledore said, "Come in" and Harry opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Professor, I need to ask you something. Why is this on my hands?" he asked, pointing to the design on his hands. "Harry, I'm going to ask you something first, and answer honestly please. Did you have any dreams last night" asked Dumbledore. Harry looked puzzled, but he answered, "Yeah, I saw my parents and they were talking to me. They told me I was an animagus and that my friends need to be protected by me." Harry finished. Dumbledore looked interested, for he thought to himself, "So they did give it to him. I hope it works". "Harry, I'm going to be honest. You didn't have a dream last night. The people you saw were your parents' ghosts. They contacted me last night and told me they were going to contact you. Now I now they did. Now, try something for me. Create a patronus for me." Dumbledore said. Harry took out his wand, but Dumbledore said, "Do it without your wand, Harry. Hold your hand up, palm out and say the incantation." Harry did and to his amazement his hand created an orb, then it turned into a patronus and the stag stampeded away. "Harry, your parents gave you a great gift. You can do spells without your wand. You can also change your wand into Godric Gryffindor's sword. If you're to beat Voldemort, you must also learn to call the powers of all of Gryffindor's heirs to you. This is possible by just calling out Godric's name and calling for all your ancestor's powers. There is one more thing you can do, but I will not tell you what it is. You must find out for yourself." Dumbledore finished "Now run along and have breakfast." He said.  
  
"Harry, what happened?" Harry heard the familiar voice of Hermione Granger say. "I'm alright, I think." Harry said, still thinking about what Dumbledore said. He couldn't believe he was contacted by his parents. Harry decided he better tell them what happened. "Hermione, Ron, you're not going to believe what just happened. My parents contacted me in my sleep. They gave me this." Harry said, showing them his palms of his hands. "Harry, what is that?" Ron asked. "I told you, my parents gave it to me. Dumbledore told me all about it. I can do spells without my wand." Harry finished, wondering if they would believe him. "Harry, I think you've gone mad." Hermione said, giggling. "No Hermione, I'll prove it." Harry said. "Okay, levitate that goblet, without your wand." Hermione said, with a daring look in her eye. Harry held up his right hand, palm toward the goblet. He said the incantation, Wengardium Levioso (sp?) and watched as his palm created a red and gold orb, then the orb shot toward the goblet, and levitated it. Hermione dropped her goblet of pumpkin juice while Ron choked on some pudding. Harry could only laugh. He looked at the looks of amazement on his friends' faces. "Come outside, I'll show you something else." Harry said, taking his friends outside.  
  
"Okay, this is going to be real cool, and handy too." Harry said, preparing to change his wand into a sword. "masemunize!" Harry yelled, holding his wand high in the air, slightly scaring his friends. Ron and Hermione had never heard of that incantation before. Instantaneously, a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and struck Harry's wand, blinding everything, then a moment later in place of the wand was a sword, none other than Godric Gryffindor's. Harry then did what Dumbledore said and screamed "Godric Gryffindor, I call upon you and all my ancestor's for their power." Harry began to release red & gold sparks from all over his body. His normally dazzling, emerald green eyes turned an icy, hard gold with red flecks. His body was encompassed by a red and gold aura, unable to be penetrated by anything. Harry's body physically grew to 7 feet tall, his muscles instantly toned. He looked like someone who could instill fear in anyone. Ron and Hermione both looked on in awe, only now realizing the powers that lie dormant until now in their friend. For the first time in their friendship, they were truly afraid of him. Harry could see this, and changed back to his normal form. Hermione couldn't help it and started crying. Harry hugged her, trying to calm her down, assuring her that he was still himself, not some selfless monster. Harry noticed someone just walk up and see him hugging Hermione, then start to cry and run away. Harry knew this wasn't good. He motioned to Ron to take care of Hermione; Ron nodded back, seeing the whole thing happen. Harry ran after the mysterious person thinking, "oh shit!" to himself.  
  
~~Author's Note~~ I'm pretty happy with that chapter, I hope you are too. I'm waiting for your reviews before I update the next chapter which is almost ready. Spread the word about this fic please! 


	6. All is Quiet Except On the Girl Front

Again, I hope everyone knows this by now.  
J.K. Rowling spent a long time inventing Harry Potter, to this I am eternally grateful for. She owns everything having to do with Harry Potter. I'm just using her characters and devised my own plot, and I'm not making money writing this.  
  
Thankfully, I received a couple of reviews, so I guess I'll continue.  
  
~~Reviews~~  
  
blablabla ~ Thanks, I'm working hard, and I will continue, barring drop offs in reviews  
  
indigal ~ Yeah, I put in the romantic stuff because I enjoy writing it, even enjoy it more for real. and yes, you are right, it is Cho.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6 ~ All is quiet, except on the woman front.  
  
"Damn, why me" is all Harry could think as he ran through the halls pursuing a most obviously, furious Cho. Harry could hear her footfalls in front of her. Harry was quite athletic, but Cho was downright a pure athlete. Harry was losing ground quick, except that Cho tripped on a book. All Harry heard was "Ahhhhh!" then a thud. "Oh god, Cho, are you alright?" Harry asked, concerned but still slightly annoyed at Cho's low level of understanding. "Get away from me, you backstabbing freak", Cho yelled at him. "Cho, I'm really sorry for this", Harry said, wand pointed at Cho. "Silencio!" he bellowed, looking terribly sorry for doing that.  
  
He pulled Cho along, firmly grasping her wrist, against her will. Harry took her to the Room of Requirement. He locked the door because he knew very well that she would try to escape. "Cho, I'm sorry, I can expl-" "Oh, sorry" Harry said, noticing Cho was pointing toward her throat with a look of distrust and betrayal on her face. Harry said the counter curse, giving Cho her voice back. "Harry, what the hell did you do that for!" screamed Cho, sobbing. "Cho, I have to explain something. I had a dream last night. My parents gave me this." Harry said, holding up his palm, watching as Cho winced, thinking his hands were burned. "No, they don't hurt" Harry said, sensing Cho was about to ask if they hurt through her sobs. "My parents gave me the ability to do spells without my wand, change my wand into Godric Gryffindor's sword, and use the power of all my ancestors to destroy Voldemort. Let me demonstrate. "Wingardium Leviosa" Harry said, with his palms open towards the picture frame on the wall. His hand created an orb, red and gold in color. The orb shot towards the picture frame, hitting it and causing it to levitate. Cho gasped in surprise as he used his hands to control where the picture frame moved in the air. He dropped his hands and so did the picture frame. Cho looked at Harry, still with betrayal in her eyes, Harry could see it. Harry held his wand high and said "masemunize!" and a bolt of lightning hit Harry's wand, blinding everything. Then as sight came back to Cho, she noticed that instead of a wand, Harry held Godric Gryffindor's legendary sword. Cho's expressions didn't change, so Harry turned his sword back into his wand by saying the incantation again. Harry knew that Cho didn't understand why he was showing her this. "Harry, what is the point of this. I know what I saw you doing out on the grounds." Cho said, somewhat coldly. Harry's mind thought hard, then rested on a wonderful idea. "I call on you, Godric Gryffindor and all my ancestors and your heirs for your power!" bellowed Harry, startling Cho. Harry's body started to change. He was releasing sparks, red and gold in color. His body was surrounded by an aura of power, his eyes turned icy gold, with red flecks in them. His body grew, 7 feet tall, and his frame was toned to perfection. He raised his eyes to meet Cho's, making her quiver in fear. She saw the malice in those eyes and couldn't look any longer. Harry raised his wand to her head, causing her to break out in tears. "Ha ha ha ha" Harry laughed an evil, mirthless laugh. He said the curse "Avada Kedav-" he stopped, mid curse seeing the look of utter horror on Cho's face (he was going to stop anyway, he wasn't going to kill her). Harry turned back into his normal size and form and took Cho in his arms, she was not stopping him. "Cho, I showed Hermione my power and she freaked out, started crying as you did. I had no choice but to comfort her Cho, do you realize how she felt now." Harry said, in the most soothing voice he could muster. "Oh God Harry, I'm so, so, sorry. I didn't understand", She managed to say between her heavy sobs. "Thanks for understanding, Cho" Cho pushed Harry playfully down on the couch that suddenly appeared (this was the room of requirement, so when their thoughts both shifted to, lets say some mushy stuff, the room changed as well). She jumped on top of him, causing him to yell out "humph". She lay on top of him, her face only inches from his. She slowly licked his lips, savoring his taste. She could tell that she could turn him on with her simple touch. She laid her hands on his chest, now kissing him so tenderly he thought he would melt. "Damn, Cho, you are so sexy. I can't resist you." Harry moaned. "Don't try" she said, between kisses. Cho ripped off his shirt, while Harry took off her blouse and her bra. He shifted so he was now on top of her, his legs on either side of her, straddling her body. She reached her hands around his neck and pulled him down onto her. He started kissing her neck, while she was just moaning with pleasure. "Oh Harry, I love you so much" Cho moaned. Harry responded by licking her breasts sensually, one stroke at a time, also licking in between her breasts, this really turned her on. Harry held out his tongue, and she opened her mouth and started sucking his tongue (I know it sounds a little weird, but it was very sexy at the moment to them). She stopped and moved to his stomach and started licking and kissing his stomach. "His flat, sexy stomach is so, so good to taste", she thought. "Oh my God, she can turn me on" Harry thought to himself, as he was "aroused" in the groin area. Cho noticed this and took his pants and his boxers off. He took off her skirt (a short, black, leather, skin tight one) and threw it on the floor carelessly, still keeping eye contact with Cho, keeping the sexy glint in his eyes visibly to Cho. Cho lay down on the couch on her stomach, ready for what Harry was about to do. Harry lay on top of her, on his stomach as well, when he placed his manhood into Cho. "Oh my God Harry, that feels so good, more Harry, more!" Cho moaned with such pleasure that Harry couldn't help himself and moved in and out of her faster, with more vigor. "Oh, Harry more, oh, oh, Harry", she trailed off as both were completely exhausted. Harry got off Cho and fell asleep on the couch, as did Cho. They were sleeping head to head, as each of their feet were at opposite ends of the couch.  
  
~~3 hours later~~  
  
"Cho, wake up. Cho" Harry said softly in her ear. Cho woke up to see Harry's face above hers. "Good day, Harry", Cho said, and reached up and put her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him into a kiss that would knock your socks off. Not that it was 2 ½ minutes long, but it was such a passionate kiss. "Cho, you are one hell of a kisser." Harry said, exhilarated. "I know", she said, pulling him into another kiss. "I want you forever Cho." Harry said. "I want to give myself to you, Harry." She said, smiling at him. "We probably should get back to Ron and Hermione, they'll wonder if we are shagging or something." Harry said. "Well, we kind of did." Cho said, smiling devilishly.  
  
Harry and Cho were walking arm in arm down on the grounds of Hogwarts when they spotted something that made them laugh. Ron was lying by the lake under a tree, asleep, with Hermione's head rested on his chest, she was also sleeping. Harry and Cho snuck up to them, smiling at each other, sat down and waited for them to wake up. Harry and Cho decided to speed them up, so they started snogging right there and moaning loudly so Ron and Hermione would wake up. When they finally did wake up they were quite surprised. "Oh Harry, I love you, you are so sexy." Cho moaned, between Harry "attacking" her neck. Ron cleared his throat. "Oh, hi Ron, I see you guys finally woke up. We had to start snogging just to wake you up. Although, I'd love to do it again, honey." Harry said, holding Cho close enough to him so he could feel her breasts against his chest. Then he remembered what he did earlier and looked down at her eagerly. She just laughed. Ron and Hermione were confused. "Well, I see you guys figured some things out, eh?" asked Cho, changing the subject, and giving Hermione a little bump with her elbow. "uh, yeah, we kind of confessed our feelings to each other, and I'm glad we did." Hermione said, pulling Ron into a passionate kiss, catching Ron of guard, but he quickly recovered and kissed back, very passionately. Harry and Cho decided they would leave them alone. Harry said he would walk Cho to her common room. When they got there, Cho tried to say "goodbye", but was cut short by Harry pushing her gently against a wall and started kissing her neck. "Oh God Cho, I can't resist you anymore" Harry said "You don't have to, just right now you do" Cho said, teasingly. "I love you, see you tomorrow love." Harry said, walking away.  
  
He went back to his common room to find Ron and Hermione all snuggled up on a couch by the fire, nuzzling their noses together. They didn't notice Harry, otherwise they wouldn't be doing this. "Hi Ron, Hermione" Harry said, laughing.  
  
Ron and Hermione turned red. "Harry, you really should knock or something." Ron said, annoyed. "Hey, what took you and Cho so long" Asked Hermione. "Um well" Harry started. He wasn't sure if he should tell them he was shagging Cho. He decided they wouldn't tell anyone else. "We went to the room of requirement, and we um, shagged, for a while." Hermione looked horrified, while Ron looked happy and was when he asked, "How was it, mate?". Hermione gave him a slap on the face and a nasty glare, and he quickly apologized. "I'll talk to you about it later, Ron. Right now I'm tired and I think I'll go to bed for the night. See you tomorrow." Harry said, walking up towards the boys' dormitory, Ron following after. Hermione could hear Ron ask, "Really, how was it". She heard Harry say, "Bloody hell, it was great!" Hermione laughed to herself. "Boys will always be boys I suppose"  
  
~~Author's Note~~ Well, there's chapter 6 in the books (no pun intended) and chapter 7 is on the way. I start school tomorrow, so the amount of time between updates may increase. Anyway, more action/adventure in the next chapter or two. Read and review please! 


	7. The Missing Student

If you still think I own Harry Potter, you might as well go shoot yourself. J.K. Rowling invented the Harry Potter universe, and I'm merely using it to write a story for pure enjoyment. I'm not getting any money from this at all, just a lot of fun.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Alianphoenix ~ Thanks, here's the post you want.  
  
Hippyman69 ~ I'm glad you like the story. I was just wondering if you could let me  
Know where you thought the people were out of character.  
  
Come on guys, I need more reviews than that. I'm not just writing this for me. I'm writing it for you. I want to see what you think about it. Please read and review! And with no more distraction, I give you the more action/adventure-oriented chapter 7!  
  
Chapter 7 ~ The Missing Student  
  
Harry woke up on a Monday morning after his "lovely" afternoon with Cho yesterday. He woke up purely because of Ron's snoring, which was a natural occurrence these days. "Ron, wake up." Harry said. "humph", Ron mumbled. Harry thought up an idea fast. "Ron, Hermione told me to tell you she wants to make out when you wake up." Harry said, trying to suppress his laughter. Ron shot up like a rocket, racing around the room trying to find his robes. Harry fell on the ground laughing as he watched his friend look like a busy bee. Ron noticed Harry laughing, then turned red and went over and started to beat him up. "Sorry Ron, it was the only way I could wake you up." Harry said, barely escaping Ron's beatings. "Hey come on, we're going to be late for breakfast, it is Monday you know." Harry said, watching as Ron was looking for all his robes, at a slower pace than before. Harry walked out of the dormitory and into the common room.  
  
Harry saw Hermione sitting in a puffy chair, looking at Harry with a perplexed look on her face. "Harry, what was all that commotion I heard?" asked Hermione. "Umm well, I told Ron you wanted to make out with him to get him up, then I told him I was joking and he was trying to beat me up when I came out here." Harry told her. Hermione just broke down laughing, Harry wasn't sure why. Just then Ron walked down the steps from the dormitory. "Harry, did you tell her what you did." Ron asked. Harry grinned and said, "You bet." Harry ran out of the common room, avoiding the pillows that Ron was throwing at him.  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry was sitting in the Great Hall, eating. He saw Ron and Hermione walking into the Great Hall, hand in hand with a smile on their faces. Harry could guess what happened and didn't ask.  
  
They all sat and ate to their hearts content. Ron and Hermione kept looking googly eyed at each other, making Harry sick. Harry remembered of his own girlfriend. He looked over to the Ravenclaw table, to see Cho missing. He figured she just hadn't come down yet. He gave it no further thought until the head of houses came around with the class schedules. Cho still was absent. Harry started to get worried. He saw he had a class with her in the potions dungeon. If she wasn't there then, he would start to worry.  
  
His classes sucked. Double Divination, History of Magic, then double Potions, split over lunch, then that was it, freedom from the wretched schedule.  
  
His double Divination went by so slow, he thought he would die of old age in the stuffy, aromatic, astronomy tower. History of Magic went by very fast, given the fact that Harry slept through the whole class. Double Potions also went very slow, and worst of all, Cho wasn't there. Harry started to get real worried. He couldn't concentrate on his potions he was to do. Professor Snape was yelling at him for being a stupid, cocky fool. Harry didn't retaliate, still thinking about Cho.  
  
After all his lessons, he went to the common room just to sit for a while. His head was swimming, thinking where Cho might be. If she would die, he didn't think he could possible live. His love for her was so strong, if he was deprived of it, he would die. He went to bed, still thinking and worrying.  
  
Cho woke up, cold and stiff. She wasn't sure where she was, though she did know she was laying on a rug, on a hard wood floor, in a cabin like building, with a fire burning in the fireplace. She looked up to see a snake curled up next to her. She thought it must come to the warmth of her body. She didn't care why; she just wanted it to leave.  
  
She looked up to see something that made her shudder. A chair with a black-cloaked figure was turned toward her. The cloaked figure was definitely Voldemort. She shivered as his piercing red eyes bored into her mind. The eyes reminded her of Harry's piercing eyes, though his eyes were warm, and loving. Voldemort's eyes were piercing, but cold and ruthless. She turned to look at the other part of the room to see a small man, plump, but short. His hairline was receding in the front, while most of his hair in the back had ceased to be. His skin was patchy; his whole appearance gave the aura of his weakness. Yet Voldemort still held him to be a faithful servant.  
  
"Wormtail (is it wormtail or wormtongue??), get over here!" the cold voice said, more like hissed. The feeble man walked over to the chair. He looked as if he was about to die. In the face of Voldemort, it wasn't an odd appearance. "Give me the potion!" the voice rasped, pointing his wand towards the goblet, which Cho noticed, shuddering, was filled with blood. Wormtail handed it to him, bowing as he backed away. Voldemort drank it, ignoring the noises of fright Cho emitted. Voldemort seemed to grow in size, though it was just an illusion. He stood up, facing a scared Cho. "Hah, you were far too easy to kidnap, my young one."  
  
~~Flashback, when Cho was kidnapped~~  
  
"That breeze feels nice through the window." Cho thought to herself. It was about 2 A.M. in the morning. Cho couldn't fall asleep because she was worried. She was worried about Harry's safety. She just now thought about what Sirius said the other day. He was going to monitor Harry's mood and pain. She was also worried that when they were pleasuring each other, Sirius knew about that too. She was mainly worried, though, about what would happen if Voldemort would try to kidnap Harry.  
  
She thought she heard some movement, but gave it no thought. She should have thought about it more and looked out her window to see her kidnapper flying up on a broom. She sat down on her bed, now tired from worrying, ready to go to sleep when she did hear something. It was Cedric Diggory, flying in the window on a broom. Cho was horrified, seeing her dead lover from last year just fly in her window on a broom. "What's the matter Cho, did you miss me?" Cedric asked, pulling her into a kiss of passion. Cho had forgotten how good that felt, how comforting. Then again, she remembered how much more Harry's kisses were comforting and soothing. She pushed Cedric away, causing him to get angry. He pushed Cho onto her bed, inside her four-poster curtains. He shut the curtains around them, putting a silencing charm on them. "How could you betray me? You completely forgot me and went out with that Potter ass." Cedric said coldly. "Cedric, I loved you very much. You died, and that left me here with nobody to turn too. I can't waste my entire life sulking around, thinking about you the whole time. I have a life to live, and I'm going to live it. "Cho said, making Cedric even more angry. He reached his hands up under her shirt, causing Cho to squirm and try to get away. Cedric, being much stronger than her, held her down. He ripped her shirt right off, also pulling her bra off. He put his left hand on her neck, holding her head down, and put his right hand on her stomach, holding the rest of her body down. He started kissing her breasts, causing her much discomfort. He then roughly ripped her pants off, including her panties. He turned her over, while she was still trying to break free. He rammed his manhood down into Cho, making her scream in pain and disgust. He did it much more and faster than she ever would want if this was consensual. He decided he had had his fun, and pulled out of her. He roughly dressed her, then said the petrifying charm, and watched her fall to the ground. He picked her up, and put her on his broom and he sped away with her, taking her to his master, Voldemort.  
  
~~End of Flashback~~  
  
"Yes, you were an easy one, especially after Cedric raped you senseless." Voldemort said, laughing hollowly. Cho's stomach churned at the thought of the recent rape she had received. "You will soon know of our plan, though it will not matter, because you will be dead." Voldemort said. These words rang in Cho's head, causing her brain to overload. She started thinking about Harry, because it was the only thing that would bring her happiness. "Ah, so now we think the hero of the year, Mr. Potter will be here to rescue you, do you? Hah, I have never heard more rubbish in my life. I will stomp his life out like I would stomp a bug. He is done!" Voldemort said, more like screaming. "Now, feel just a ounce of the pain your beloved boyfriend will feel. CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled, causing Cho to instantly sprawl out on the floor, in obvious misery. She tried to fight it. "Harry, I love you, I'm not going to leave you now. I love you!" she thought to herself. It seemed to work, but Voldemort kept pouring on power. It became too much for her and she blacked out.  
  
"AHHH!" Harry yelled, sitting straight up in bed. He was having a cold sweat, and his scar was bleeding. "It's Cho, she's hurt," he thought to himself.  
  
"Albus, come here, you must see this." Sirius said, looking at the pendant, now glowing red. "What is it, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked, almost positive he knew what was going on. "It's Harry, he's in great mental agony. I think its Cho." Sirius said. "Yes, you're right. We must talk to him now." Dumbledore said.  
  
A/N Well, there you have chapter 7. Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I'm hoping I can get one up every weekend. Please read and review and spread the word about my story! Until next chapter, enjoy! 


	8. The Misery

Okay, for the last time, I own nothing of Harry Potter, except the plot I made up for this story. J.K. Rowling invented this wonderful Harry Potter universe; I'm just using it for enjoyment.  
  
Reviews  
  
Toxiclovel ~ Yeah, I had to put in some misery for Cho; it wouldn't be a good story otherwise.  
  
Akira() ~ Thanks, and I'm writing more right here! Lol  
  
I Love Cho ~ I love Cho too. Anyway, thanks. I'm hoping to get Harry's morph into the midnight unicorn in this chapter or next. Hope you like the upcoming chapters.  
  
Joe ~ Thanks, yeah, I've kinda realized it is unbelievable, but I will make up for it a little later.  
  
Slate07 ~ Alright, thanks, I'm a first time writer and I do truly appreciate the constructive criticism. I do know that I made it unbelievable, but it will be explained a bit later.  
  
Indignal ~ We must think the same because that's why I put in the rape, and also because what story is good with Cho getting raped or having some kind of misery.  
  
hehehehe, you don't know who I am. ~ anyway, yeah, here's the post  
  
Thanks for the reviews.  
  
And I'm sorry about the very long delay. There are a few reasons, mainly being a ton of homework and I'm rethinking the plot that is coming up.  
  
I give you chapter 8!  
  
~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~- ~~-~-~  
  
Chpt 8 ~ The Misery  
  
Sirius and Dumbledore were walking briskly down the corridor toward the Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius was nervous; it was visibly obvious, while Dumbledore was placid as ever. Sirius was worried that Harry had already left to try and save Cho. He hoped to God that he hadn't, otherwise there could be a big problem. It could be a setup.  
Dumbledore said the password and entered the Gryffindor tower, seeing Harry coming down his dormitory steps with his invisibility cloak in his hand. "Harry, we know, we're coming to help you, the order has been summoned." Dumbledore said. "How did you know?" Harry asked, slightly bewildered. Neither said anything; Sirius held up the mood pendant, and Harry understood. "We must go now, she's in a lot of pain. It has to be Voldemort!" Harry yelled, forgetting that it was the middle of the night. Dumbledore laughed, then told Harry, "Grab my robes, we're going to find her." Harry grabbed his robes and Dumbledore and Sirius apparated to a place in the forbidden forest, a place that he hadn't ventured to in his mischievous career at Hogwarts.  
  
They walked up to a campfire, outside of a cabin. It looked almost eerily dark. It didn't look right, not at all. The curtains were all drawn closed and the door was closed. The three approached, hoping it wasn't too late. They were ten feet from the door when they heard something they didn't want to hear. They heard a voice bellow "Crucio!", then they heard the scream of a female voice, instantly recognized by Harry as Cho. Harry ran toward the door, while Dumbledore was yelling at him to stop. Harry didn't, and busted down the door, where Voldemort was more than ready. "Ahh, Mr. Potter, I see you decided to join us." Voldemort said, more like rasped. "Heh, I wouldn't join you for anything." Harry said, wondering what would happen next. He didn't think much longer. He heard the yelps of Dumbledore and Sirius as they were hit by magically floating logs. Harry was alone, against Voldemort, more than helpless, now noticing that 5 death eaters were in the corner. He was trapped, like a rat. He drew his wand, knowing it was a worthless attempt. He threw a disarming spell at one of the death eaters, but it missed. Voldemort took the unconscious Cho and levitated her and dropped her on the wood floor, causing Harry to run to her. Voldemort stopped him, beating him physically. "Is that all you got, no face", Harry said, taunting him just to keep him away from her. Voldemort knew this and put a petrifying spell on Harry, causing him to fall to the floor. Voldemort held his wand out, pointing it at Cho. Just then the Order broke in, unpetrifying Harry. He saw that Voldemort was pointing his wand at Cho. Voldemort said those fateful words that scared the hell out of Harry. "AVADA KEDAVRA" Voldemort yelled, but before he finished, Harry got up and ran and dove in front of Cho. Cho regained consciousness just before Harry dove. She saw the green light coming at her, then Harry dive in front of her. The last thing she remembered was thinking, "No, Harry, no, don't die for me, no". Then she blacked out.  
  
Harry felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks, then, he remembered no more.  
  
In the background, the Order was dispensing of the death eaters, while Voldemort disapparated away. Moody, with his magical eye, saw what Harry did behind him. He tried to stop him, but it was no luck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N well, there's chapter 8. Sorry about the cliffy and the short post, I'm hoping to get more reviews to continue. Thanks for reading, and spread the word. 


	9. Death, and It's Complications

God I wish I were J.K. Rowling. You know what that means? I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter, just this plot that I'm writing about.  
  
Reviews ~  
  
Wuzup13579 ~ Just keep reading, you may be surprised! (BTW, I have your story book marked, keep up writing, it could develop well!)  
  
Jazzy D ~ Just read this chapter; it will answer your questions.  
  
Joe ~ I'm not sure what you are talking about, but that's all right, your question will be answered!  
  
Thanks for the reviews, and here's chapter 9.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chpt. 9 Death, and it's Complications  
  
"Where am I?" Harry asked, wondering what had happened. He remembered running out in front of the killing curse, then no more. "Hello?" he said once more, unsure of his surroundings. "What are you doing here?" asked a voice that was oddly familiar. Harry was in a long corridor, but he felt very dizzy. "Where are you?" Harry asked, falling to his knees from the pain in his head. "You are not needed here yet. Go back, where you are wanted!" the voice yelled, still familiar to him, but yet it's owner remained unknown. "Alright", was all Harry could say, and then it went dark.  
  
"Why?" sobbed Cho, standing at the foot of Harry's dead body. "No, please God, no" she said, ready to commit suicide. She never thought of it before. It would be the easiest way to see Harry again. She didn't think about it anymore, as Moody, Tonks, and Dumbledore came in. "Cho, I know this is hard, but." Dumbledore trailed off, seeing the look of melancholy on Cho's face. "Alright, we'll come back later, but take it easy, alright?" Dumbledore asked. Cho could only nod. As she did, she dropped tears on Harry's feet. She didn't notice that she did.  
  
She thought more seriously now of suicide. "Why not?" she asked her self. "I could see him again, now!" she thought, getting more ready for her final breaths. How was she going to do it though? She pulled out her wand, but behind her, Harry's body was doing something it shouldn't, but she was oblivious to the whole thing. His body was shaking, his hands were up, palms up, towards the ceiling. The insignia on his hands was turning emerald green, oddly enough, the same color of his eyes. The killing curse was being drained out of his body! His hands appeared to be steaming a green gas, apparently the curse. Cho still didn't see any of it, but was ready to kill her self. She had her wand pointed toward her temple, with the killing curse on her lips, ready to be spoken. "This life isn't what I want, without Harry, I'm nothing." She said, sobbing once more "AVADA KEDAVR-" she tried to say, but was hit with a disarming spell. Above her, she saw Harry with his wand in his hand. He was looking at her with a fire of love in his eyes. "Cho, I'm here, stay here with me now", he said. "I thought you were dead." Cho said, bewildered. "So did I. The only reason I'm here is because of you." Harry said, holding Cho close to him. "Your tear, it was shed for love of me, and it touched me. The only way I survived, was because of the love you showed to me physically. If you hadn't touched me for another 20 minutes, I would have been dead forever. My parents gave me the gift that can reverse the killing spell, only by love. I owe my life to you, Cho." Harry finished, ready to snog Cho to death. "Oh, Harry, I love you so much. I couldn't live without you." Cho said. "You don't have to." Harry said, picking Cho up and holding her up by her ass, with her legs around him. Cho leaned in and kissed him lightly, but with much passion. Harry couldn't help it and fell back on his bed, with Cho laying on him. He suddenly thought of something. He thought that maybe she wasn't ready for what he had done to her. "Cho, I'm sorry" Harry said. "For what?" asked Cho. "For what I have done to you. You lost your virginity to me, and we're not married. I did it to you, and I'm sorry I rushed you into it." Harry said, closing his eyes in anguish. Instead of Cho saying something in return, she only reached behind his neck, and pulled him up into a kiss that could knock his socks off. He broke the kiss, only to engage in another one, farther down onto her neck. She moaned, just at the touch of the man she loved. His lips were hot, almost steaming over with the love that he couldn't express verbally or physically. He was in ecstasy, Cho lost somewhere with him there. The love they felt was not just love for sex, or for snogging, or anything physical for that matter. The love they felt was more of an internal thing. They couldn't or didn't need to express it to each other. Harry stopped kissing her, then hugger her close and broke down crying. Cho knew he didn't cry much. "I thought I'd lost you Harry" Cho said, between her now apparent sobs. "I thought I'd left you without letting you know my love for you." Harry said, sobbing (one of the only times he does this). "I love you with every part of my body. There was no hesitation before I dove to save you. It was not a bad decision. My love for you is 10,000 times as strong as the amount of love I needed to dive to save you. You are within me. I am nobody without you." Harry said, holding Cho firm by her shoulders, right in front of him. "I know, you're the only way I can live. Without you, my life is forfeit. Never leave me Harry, never." Cho said. "I won't, I can't." Harry said. With that, Cho fell into his arms, and they swayed back and forth, swimming in their own love.  
  
A/n there you go. 


	10. Departure

I still don't own Harry Potter, though I'd like too. So if you think I do, just shoot yourself or something. J.K. Rowling invented Harry Potter, and she did a good job too.  
  
Reviews ~  
  
And without more obstacles, I give you chpt. 10  
  
Chpt. 10 ~ Departure  
  
After the past few days and Harry's near death experience, him and Cho went on more frequent dates. They had grown almost inseparable, which worried Ron and Hermione (who also had been on many more dates, including one that required a silencing charm in the boys dorm.) because if something happened to Harry, they didn't think that Cho would be able to go on. They had been found in the library snogging, by Ron and Hermione (who were also going there to snog). Harry and Cho just said that they were studying. Yeah right.  
  
There was a hogsmeade trip the next weekend. Harry had asked Cho if she would like to go, and she of course said yes. Ron had asked Hermione, and she said yes too. This seemed to be a special trip, as there was an American wizard band that was going to come and play at the Three Broomsticks. Dumbledore had mentioned it at one of the feasts. And the next weekend the Christmas Ball was scheduled, so most of the students were going to Gladrags to get their dress robes.  
  
The Saturday came when the American wizard band, The Imperious, came. Many wizards didn't like the name of the band, as it mentioned one of the unforgivable curses. Dumbledore agreed to have them come only because he figured that the students at Hogwarts had heard of the curse before, and didn't worry too much about it. Harry and Cho agreed to meet at 9 a.m., double dating with Ron and Hermione.  
  
9 o'clock came, seeing Harry and Ron standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting anxiously for the intoxicating sight of their girls. Cho and Hermione were getting ready as fast as they could, both in the Gryffindor girls' dorm. Everybody else had left earlier, wanting to get a good seat in the Three Broomsticks.  
  
The girls walked down the steps, 2 minutes late, with their hair all fixed up. Hermione had a pair of tight jeans and a long sleeve, heavy t- shirt (it was supposed to be an unusually warm day in December), with her hair let down, curled. Cho had on a sweatshirt that was too big for her, also with a pair of tight jeans, which showed off her ass. Part of her hair was pulled into two braids that fell freely, while the rest of her hair fell back, straightened. The boys' eyes fell on them, and almost immediately they started drooling. Hermione and Cho saw them and started giggling. The boys met them, holding their arms so the girls could slip their arms through theirs and head off to Hogsmeade.  
  
They made it there, got to the Three Broomsticks about a half hour before the performance. They got one of the last booths on the left side of the conjured stage. They sat and talked for a while, ordering a butterbeer for each. The Imperious walked out on the stage, to the wild shouts of the crowd. They were very popular back in America's wizarding world. Dean and Seamus ordered one of their musical albums. They got it owled to them a couple of months ago. They were a rock band, with a little techno. Harry wasn't really into this kind of music, but he did kind of enjoy it, so he came anyway, with Cho of course.  
  
They started their first song, called "Watcha doin, wild wizard?" They ended the song, and the crowd went wild. Harry, and his friends decided they would go and walk around hogsmeade, to have some privacy. Harry and Cho went behind Honeydukes, and Ron and Hermione went up to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"Ahhh, Harry, that feels so good. " Cho moaned, while Harry was sensually licking her neck. He was immersed in his love for her. She could drown in the passion that she was feeling. He moved his lips to her lips, closing his lips over hers, movings his tongue inside hers. Her put his hands on her back, pulling her closer to him. His "wand" was erected and going wild. She felt it on her thigh and knew what it meant. She put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him down to her (because he was 6 feet tall, she was only 5' 5"). They both knew that they needed each other, so they went to find Ron and Hermione to tell them they were going back to the common room for some more privacy.  
  
They ran to the Shrieking Shack to see something they shouldn't have seen. Ron had his hands up Hermione's shirt, while she was giggling and kissing him in an odd sort of way. She was brushing her lips against his every couple of seconds, also using her tongue. This turned Ron on, and he was erected. They decided to go tell Harry and Cho they were going back to the common room for privacy. They turned to run and saw Harry and Cho running towards them. They both told each other that they were going to go back to the castle. They all walked back to the castle, going to separate common rooms. Harry and Cho went to the Ravenclaw common room, while Hermione and Ron stayed at the Gryffindor common room. Then, the fun began!  
  
"Lord, 'Mione, you're beautiful." Ron gasped as Hermione took her shirt off, revealing her breasts, which we naked, due to the lack of a bra. Ron was hungry, hungry for a woman. He licked her boobs, moving in circles, causing her to moan, from the feeling of pleasure. She pushed him off, signaling to him that it was her turn. She took his shirt off, then moving her lips to his stomach, she started kissing his stomach, almost causing him to melt.  
  
**meanwhile, back in the ravenclaw common room**  
  
"Hey Cho, have you ever played twister?" Harry asked. "No, what is it?" Cho asked. "Accio Twister box", Harry said, watching the box fly toward him. He took out the pad and the spinner. He laid all the dots on the floor, and put the spinner out. He conjured a hand to spin the spinner when he told it to. The hand spun the spinner, ending up on right hand yellow. Harry put his right hand on yellow, Cho was just watching. "Cho, come on, just put your right hand on the yellow dot." Harry said. Cho put her hand on yellow. "This isn't too bad." Cho thought. "Left hand blue" the hand yelled out. They both put their hands out, not getting tangled up yet. "Left foot green" Cho had to put her foot under Harry's crouch. She rubbed his manhood as she went. This made Harry get excited. She didn't realize she had done that. "Right foot red" Harry had to put his right foot over Cho. He accidently tripped her and he fell, pulling her down on top of him. They were both laughing, then Harry pulled her into a deep, very passionate kiss. Cho wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him up to her. He had his hands rubbing her back, giving her a massage. He broke the kiss, coming up to her and unbuttoning her shirt. She didn't care. She was in ecstasy. He pulled her shirt off, then her bra. He pulled her down, and started kissing her perfectly shaped, very perky breasts. She was moaning in pleasure.  
  
(this is not the end of the chapter, I just have to stop for now. I'll update soon!) 


End file.
